She who Commands in Public
by PirateMistress123
Summary: Takes place in WH. Nynaeve is at first furious when Lan decides to keep her in their rooms late one morning, but he had ways of making her forget to be furious. LANNYNAEVE. ONESHOT. R&R.


**A/N- **WARNING: this story is rated M for a reason.This is pure romantic smut with no real plot. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. But if you do like this sort of thing, I really hope you like it. : )

**Summary- **In Winter's Heart, at first Nynaeve is furious about Lan keeping her in their room until late in the morning… but he had ways of making her forget to be furious.

**Disclaimer-** The Wheel of Time series and its characters belong to Mr. Robert Jordan. This is written purely for the enjoyment of myself and others. I make no money off of this.

**She Who Commands In Public….**

Sunlight streaming through the window woke Nynaeve slowly. She stretched with a smile, remembering the night before she had spent in Lan's arms… and the night before that and so on. Light, it was wonderful to be his wife! She sighed, knowing that it would soon be late, and she would have to go meet with Elayne. She reached her arm across the bed, expecting to feel her husband's large, strong form, but to her disappointment he wasn't there. Curiously, she propped herself up on her elbow to look around.

"Good morning, my heart," came a deep, rumbling voice from a chair in the corner of the room. The sound resonated through her body, warming her very soul. Lan.

He lounged in his seat, appearing both casual and ready for an attack at the same time. His dark shoulder length black hair was held back by the _hadori_, as always. He wore only his trousers, boots, and sword. His muscular chest was bare, revealing the dark, coarse hair there. Oh, how she loved to tangle her fingers in that mat of hair and feel the hot skin and hard muscles underneath!

Then Nynaeve let her dark eyes drift up and meet his pale blue orbs. The coldness, the death she had seen there when they were reunited on the day of their wedding was now all but gone. It filled her heart with joy to know that she had helped ease his pain. But now, all she could concentrate was the look in those mesmerizing eyes. It was the look she had seen last night… and the night before.

The look of longing. Desire.

As much as she wanted to be able to be with him again, she had duties. He knew that. She certainly knew that. Light, she couldn't just do whatever she wanted all the time! "I must go find Elayne," she said quickly, hoping to dissuade any notions he had without addressing the subject directly, "We have things to discuss and see too." She let out a growl as she stood from the bed. "And I'll certainly have to deal with the Kin and probably those Light accursed Sea-Folk Windfinders." Those two things- especially the latter!- were not pleasant at all. She sighed. "I must get dressed and be going right away."

"No," Lan replied simply.

Nynaeve turned from where she was looking for a dress. She crossed her arms over her breasts and reached up to grip her braid in a fist… remembering at the last moment that it was still left unbound from the night before. "Lan," she said firmly, "I have important things to do. Urgent things."

He rose up from the chair and walked to her. Glided, was more like it. It always surprised her that a man of his size could be so quiet and lithe in his movements. He towered head, shoulders, and more over her, and it was hard not to feel intimidated…. No, in fact, she _did _feel intimidated… but there was no way that she was going to let him know that. Arms still crossed over her breasts, she glared up at him defiantly.

He reached his hand out and brushed his fingers against the side of her neck. It was almost her undoing, but she steeled herself against it. Not concentrating on his touch and instead dwelling on all of her duties and tasks. "You're working yourself too hard, Nynaeve," he told her. His voice was gentle but unmistakably firm. "It's not good for you. You don't need to take on so much."

"Be that as it may," she replied, shaking his hand off her neck so that her thoughts would come more clearly, "I still have things to do. I'll take a break when all these things are taken care of. There are more important things than me working myself too hard. Now, let me get dressed."

Lan shook his head. "No."

She let out an exasperated huff. "Al' Lan Mandragoran, I…!"

He cut her off. "'She who commands in public, must obey in private,'" he reminded her with a level look.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, searching for something to say, grasping for some legitimate excuse to give him, but nothing came. What could she say? She had sworn a vow to him. A vow that she would not for anything in the world break.

But he didn't give her long to contemplate, for suddenly she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her against his strong form, and his lips came crashing down on hers. She beat her fist against his chest once and tried to make a sound of protest…. Unfortunately, it came out as more of a whimper of desire. Light burn her for not being able to control herself!

While her quickly dissolving reason was screaming at her to break away from him and go do what needed to be done, her treacherous arms were wrapping around him, pressing herself even closer to him. His tongue plundered her mouth, and she savored the taste. His kiss was both gentle and subduing, tender and passionate. By the time he pulled away so that they could catch their breath, she was gasping.

Nynaeve tried her best to manage a scowl. "I am furious with you, you know."

"I know," he murmured against her neck as he trailed kisses there, "But I don't think you will be for long."

If he hadn't been so thoroughly melting all of her anger and resolve with his kisses, she might have been able to muster up the indignant exclamation that she wanted. She was the only person who ever got to see his smug side. Sometimes it rankled her temper… even if he did have a reason to be smug. But this morning, she wanted him too badly to even think about her temper for once.

She let out a small gasp when Lan lifted her off her feet and into his arms. She buried her face against his neck and tangled her fingers in his dark locks. Light, the mere smell of him intoxicated her. "Oh, Lan," she breathed.

Lan gently lowered her to the bed, and when she didn't feel his arms around her, the radiance of the world dimmed momentarily. She longed for his touch so! _Nynaeve, you Light blinded fool, what has gotten into you?! _chided a voice in her mind, but Nynaeve quickly pushed the voice away. She was a married woman! There was nothing wrong with this.

Then her beloved husband captured her lips once again in a sultry kiss as his big hand came up to caress her breast through the thin silk material of her shift. She moaned against his mouth and arched her back, loving the passionate touch. As his lips became more insistent on hers, his hand became more firm and demanding on her breast. As always, he was careful not to hurt her, but she could almost feel him shaking with the effort of his restraint. That surprised her more than anything. Lan was always a man with iron self control. The fact that _she _could push him so close to the edge sent thrills of pleasure up and down her spine.

He broke the kiss, and his mouth traveled down. He trailed wet kisses down her neck, flicking his tongue out against her earlobe as he passed it. He gently bit down on her collar bone, eliciting a wanton gasp from Nynaeve. Then his hands were at the hem of her shift, pulling it up. She sat up for him and lifted her arms so that he could pull the bothersome garment over her head. He tossed it to the floor beside their bed without so much as a glance. His eyes were fixed on her. She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her naked flesh and it almost sent her over the edge right then.

Lan bent his head and placed a hot kiss on her breast. She moaned and held his head to her. His lips and tongue moved in a circle over her sensitive handful. Each time his mouth circled, it drew closer and closer to her tender nipple, but it seemed like an age had passed and the Wheel of Time had turned before he actually made contact. When he flicked his tongue out against her nipple, she gasped his name in pleasure. He took the taut bud into his mouth and suckled deeply. She arched herself against his mouth, panting and whimpering. Light, he could do wonderful things with his mouth.

He once again moved his mouth back up to hers for a kiss. She wasn't very vexed at all that his deft lips and tongue had left her aching breast. In fact, his kisses were equally inebriating wherever they were bestowed. This time as he ravaged her willing mouth, she trailed her hands down his firm chest. She tangled her fingers in his coarse chest hair, and she could feel his nipples sticking out in arousal. She slid her hands down from his chest to his stomach. His muscles were like stone…. As she continued down, she found out that his muscles weren't all that was hard. There was a prominent bulge in the front of his trousers.

But as she went to unbutton his britches, he batted her hands away. She looked up at him, dark eyes full of desire and frustration. She wanted him. _Now_. She wasn't being wanton. They were married. It was totally acceptable behavior. And she didn't want to wait any longer. "No," he said as she reached for his buttons once again.

"Light, Lan…." She began, but his lips came down on hers, driving out all coherent thought. He lowered her back down onto her back as he kissed her. Then, when she was lying flat, he rose up.

"She who commands in public," he whispered sensually as he grasped her ankle and lifted it, "Must obey in private." He brought her ankle to his mouth and kissed it lightly. His eyes then drifted from hers, downward. In lifting her leg, he had exposed her most intimate parts to his view. Despite the fact that they had made love before this and he had seen all there was to see, she still blushed at being so blatantly exposed to him. His gaze lingered on her moist womanhood for a few seconds before returning to her eyes. "Close your eyes," he murmured. She knew it was a command. She obeyed.

When her eyes were closed, he resumed kissing. He placed a few more slow, lingering kisses on her ankle then moved up to her calf. He took his time, tormenting her with his lips and tongue. By the time, he reached her upper thighs, her panting breaths were coming out even more unevenly than before.

Then for an instant, his mouth broke all contact with her flesh. She didn't dare open her eyes because she didn't want to break her vow to him in anyway. But lying there not knowing when his touch would return and how long it would take was pure torture. For that instant, it felt as if she was hanging in nothingness.

Then his lips returned.

She cried out as he placed a long tender kiss on her sex. He lightly nibbled on the lips of her femininity, savoring her taste. Then his tongue pushed into her folds, exploring her intimate flesh. He moved up to the small bud at the top of her opening. He placed his lips around it and gave it a sucking kiss. She bucked her hips against his mouth as she felt shudders of ecstasy run through her. Then he moved down and plunged his tongue into her wet love hole. He moved it in and out in and out, emulating the movement that his shaft would be making soon.

Just as she began to near the brink, he removed his mouth. She was almost weeping with the pure pleasure he was giving her then. It was wonderful. "Open your eyes, my love," she heard him say as he brushed a strand of sweaty hair out of her face. She did and found herself staring up into the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. His eyes.

"Please, Lan," she breathed as she moved her hands up to his strong shoulders, "I need you." Funny, Nynaeve al'Meara would have never even thought of begging a man for anything no matter how much she loved him, but Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran did not mind at all.

Lan kissed her again. Slow, tender, loving. It was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. It made her feel like she was flying. It made her feel like she felt every time he kissed her, or touched her, or looked into her eyes. The kiss seemed to last an eternity and half and instant in one. Then he was off the bed, quickly removing his clothes and hindrances. Quick as lightening, he was back on the bed with her.

He kissed her lips, neck, chest, and down. Then he kissed back up again. He positioned himself between her thighs and poised himself at her opening. He bent his mouth to her breasts again, tonguing each of her nipples in turn and briefly sucking on each. Then he thrust. She screamed out in an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure. He felt so good inside her. It was as if they were made for each other. A perfect fit. Perhaps they were.

She held onto his shoulders tightly as he moved in and out of her. His pace was slow at first, with long and measure strokes, each one ripping a moan from her deep in her throat. Then as they both became even more aroused, his motions become more urgent, more frenzied. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he plunged in and out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, using the leverage to pull herself up to meet each of his powerful thrusts.

They moved together for an indefinite amount of time. Soon Nynaeve knew that she was nearing her climax, and she could tell that Lan was ready too. Then she could hold back no longer. She raked her nails down either side of his spine as she arched up against him. "Lan!" she cried, and then the tremors of her orgasm overtook her. It was powerful, and Lan continued to thrust in and out of her as she came. Just as her climax began to subside, Lan gave a low guttural moan and spilled his seed into her. He still plunged into her as he went over the edge, and his continued movement brought about her second orgasm. It was even stronger than the first, and as it ebbed her mind went foggy.

When she came totally back to her senses, Lan was still resting on his forearms over her and his shaft was still buried deep within her. He placed little, soft kisses up and down her chest. Both of their bodies were slick and glistened with sweat, and they still breathed hard.

Nynaeve fought to catch her breath so that she could speak. When she could, she murmured, "Thank you, Lan. That was wonderful." He kissed her lips softly.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

And those were the only words that needed to be spoken. Nynaeve was once again amazed at the sheer force of her emotions for him. She thought she would die of happiness. It was an amazing feeling.

Lan smiled at her as he rolled over onto his back. She curled up against his side. "Are you still furious with me?" he asked, amused.

Nynaeve couldn't help but smile. "I forgot to be furious," she admitted.

He kissed her again, and Nynaeve thought it might be a while before she left their room that morning.

**The End**

**A/N**- Feedback of any kind is appreciated. Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know. But if you didn't like it, don't just tell me that. Please tell me why so that I may improve. Thanks for reading.


End file.
